Since their development in the middle of the 20th century, snowmobiles have gained widespread popularity. Snowmobiles are commonly used for trail riding and utility applications. Perhaps the most common snowmobile application is recreational trail riding. Trail riding on a snowmobile allows a snowmobile enthusiast to travel through areas which are not accessible by other types of vehicles. For example, snowmobiles can travel very rapidly across frozen lakes during the winter in northern climates. Modern snowmobiles, can cover ground very rapidly and can cover great distances. Frequently, snowmobile enthusiasts ride their snowmobile for many hours straight and cover many miles.
A rider operates a snowmobile by providing inputs such as acceleration inputs provided using a throttle, deceleration inputs provided using a brake, and steering inputs provided using a set of handle bars. The rider may also influence the performance of the machine by shifting his or her weight, for example, by leaning into a turn.
Frequently, people become interested in snowmobiling because of the unique riding experience that snowmobiles provide. Part of the thrill of riding a snowmobile is encountering challenging terrain, and traversing that terrain through a combination of the skill of the rider and the way that the snowmobile reacts to the inputs provided by the rider. Aspects of a snowmobile such as the overall weight of the snowmobile, the weight distribution of the snowmobile, and the location of the snowmobile center of gravity all effect the riding experience enjoyed by a snowmobiling enthusiast.
The ability of a rider to traverse challenging terrain smoothly and quickly frequently depends upon the way that the snowmobile responds to the rider. As mentioned previously, the rider can control the snowmobile by providing inputs using the handlebars, brake and throttle. The rider can also control the snowmobile by selectively shifting his or her weight.
The way that a particular snowmobile responds to inputs provided by a rider may depend upon the snowmobile's total inertia, the snowmobile's moment of inertia, and the location of the snowmobile's center of gravity. The total inertia of a snowmobile has an effect on that snowmobile's performance because this total inertia determines the extent to which the snowmobile will resist changes in location and linear velocity. For example, the inertia of an overly heavy snowmobile may limit how rapidly that snowmobile can accelerate and decelerate. The moment of inertia of a snowmobile also has an effect on that snowmobile's performance, since it determines the extent to which the snowmobile will resists changes in angular position and rotational velocity. The moment of inertia of a snowmobile is determine, at least in part by the total mass of the snowmobile the way in which that mass is distributed.